


Prompt: The tower their temple.

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: MCU Maximoff Oneshots [17]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Gods, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda is not sure how many times she has had to tell her brother, “I am a god too. I can protect myself.” To him she will always be his little sister, always one who he must protect, but Wanda now wields the sun and it is not as though the following moon can do very much to that.</p><p>But Pietro still tries, and Wanda would never stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: The tower their temple.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecondStarOnTheLeft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/gifts).



> Because Greek myth is hella confusing, and also not entirely map-able to the Avengers/MCU, I’ve taken a lot of liberties with godly relationships. Regardless of the deity the character is embodying, they have none of the mythological relationships, only the MCU ones.
> 
> This was written for a prompt, readable on my tumblr [Here](http://essayofthoughts.tumblr.com/post/135786619780/greek-mythology-style-au-where-the-twins-are-the). Comments are always welcome.

**i.**  
Wanda is not sure how many times she has had to tell her brother, “I am a god too. I can protect myself.” To him she will always be his little sister, always one who he must protect, but Wanda now wields the _sun_ and it is not as though the following moon can do very much to that.

But Pietro still tries, and Wanda would never stop him.

 

* * *

 

 **ii.**  
Their parents are dead, have been dead since before their Ascension, but it doesn’t make the ache any easier. There is a reason they stay close, a reason Wanda’s glowing light always reaches towards Pietro, a reason he never strays far from her side. 

 

* * *

 

 **iii.**  
They do not like Stark, throwing his lightning everywhere, commanding the skies, demanding rights and respect. Clint is easier to be around, carrying messages here and there, and Natasha, when above the depths of the Underworld she rules, is a kind of comfort. But Stark they cannot stand, and much prefer to send their powers dancing into the sky as sun and moon than venture there themselves.

 

* * *

 

 **iv.**  
No one knows of the Vision at first. Bruce had been quiet about who - or what - he precisely had been Healing, and the arrival of the Norse, summoning lightning more striking even than Stark’s bolts of thunder-and-lightning had been startling but not revealing.

They do not know about Vision the Maker until he reveals himself to them, skin the pink-purple of sunrise and sunset, and a stone as richly glowing as Wanda’s light in his brow.

Pietro does not like him, mostly on principle, but Wanda finds him interesting enough to be around.

 

* * *

 

 **v.**  
They do not know that Stark had taken Vision from Ultron half made and made him complete with Bruce and the Norse one. Ultron had made his thunderbolts, had made Natasha’s helmet, had made Sam’s wings, but, Stark claimed, he had been dabbling in science not meant for even gods, let alone men, let alone the creating Telkhines. The Vision was confiscated, and Ultron, Ultron was not pleased.

 

* * *

 

 **vi.**  
“He always does this,” Pietro mutters hurling himself with all the force of the meteors which strike his moon into the battle. “Stark starts wars and expects us to help him because we like him Ascended. He should fight his own battles.”

Light is dancing around Wanda’s hands and she sends it, as hot as the sun itself, toward Ultron, trying to burn through his armour. “Yes,” she says, speaking through light and on the level that only Pietro understands and hears. “But we have always known him a fool in all things since he killed our parents.”

 

* * *

 

 **vii.  
** Vision fights alongside them. Wanda wonders if he knows quite as much as Rogers’ had figured out and said, if he knows that he is fighting the ones who first made him. He wields his own weapons, something around the stone on his brow allowing him to cast light as bright as Wanda’s and more powerful than Stark’s thunderbolts. His armour is like a second skin, impenetrable to the attacks of Ultron and his Telkhines. 

They still do not know quite what to make of him, a creature born already Ascended, but he fights alongside them all, alongside Natasha casting them down to her realm, alongside Clint tricking them this way and that, alongside the Norse one(they know now he is called Thor, and had only recently Ascended for all his powers). Sam and Rhodey fly faster than Stark’s thunderbolts and weave between his poor-placed strikes, and Bruce, waits, not certain yet if he should send out the plague that only he and Helen could cure.

 

* * *

 

 **viii.**  
Eventually - eventually - Ultron is defeated. Wanda’s light burned a hole through his whole chest, and Pietro with the others rounded up the fleeing Telkhines to make sure no knowledge was spread of the works that had been making (weapons made to be bathed in blood, more creatures like Vision, made to be born Ascended, creatures with too many heads and too few mouths, made of bones or with none to speak of).

There is a party at the tower, and Pietro merely nods and watches as Wanda and Vision take themselves away from everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> **Cast Roles:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Wanda - Apollo  
> Pietro - Artemis  
> Vision - Hephaestus  
> Clint - Hermes  
> Nat - Persephone  
> Stark - Zeus  
> Bruce - Asclepius  
> Helen - Aceso  
> Steve - Athena  
> Rhodey - Aeolus  
> Sam - One of the Anemoi (Notos or Zephyros)  
> Thor - Thor  
> Ultron - the Telkhines


End file.
